The Jewelry Shop on Stormwind
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: A short story written based on the lyrics of the Vocaloid song "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" using my friend an I's World of Warcraft characters.


**Author's Note:** This short story is based off of the song created by 'mothy' using the voice system Vocaloid. The song is called "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" which is sung by the Vocaloid Megurine Luka, and is based off one of the seven deadly sins: Envy. After listening to this song I imagined I could write my own short story to accommodate with the lyrics of the song. I had changed some of the song lyrics to fit my own story and used my World of Warcraft character since I saw her in this situation.

The story here is not cannon in any way, since Cera doesn't have it in her to kill anyone. It's just something fun I wanted to write while I listened to the song. Bal, forgive me for butchering your characters, literally. xD

* * *

><p><strong>The Jewelry Shop on Stormwind<strong>

"_**Let's start our work, shall we?"**_

The sun was shining brightly today in Stormwind. The birds chirped with renewed vigor as the smell of spring even made it's way into the city walls. Everyone was happy, the sun picking up everyone's mood and causing a euphoria of good feelings. The baker was selling his breads within the Trade District, calling out his wares while behind it within the canals there was the recently established Jewelcrafting shop.

Ceralena had been working there for quite some time, her skills in making fine jewelery were finally being put to good use. She smiled as she was working on her most recent project, a beautiful engagement ring, complete with an Azerothian Diamond for the centerpiece. Many people came to stop by the shop, admiring her work as she sat at the jewel crafting table and cut away the rough diamond, shaping the stone into something more beautiful then one could imagine.

"_**In the Canals of Stormwind is a young lady who works at a Jewelery Shop. With a good attitude and a fine skill, she is the talk of all the city."**_

She finished cutting the diamond, lowering her saw as she lifted her arm to wipe her forehead. It took intense concentration to work those details into the stone, and even then she wasn't finished yet. Cera lifted her head to look at the crowd that had gathered to watch her work, she smiling as she gave them an appreciative wave. As they began to disperse she stood, looking out over the waters of the canal where she caught sight of someone.

Across the other side of the canals walked the man she adored and loved, Balverine. She watched as he walked along, her presence going unnoticed by him. She frowned as she watched him walk away and into the other district, she gritting her teeth together as she looked off to the side.

"_**What was always on her mind was her lovely person's unfaithful attitude. 'Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home.'"**_

Cera sighed, taking in a deep breath as she sucked up her disappointment. She sat herself back down at the crafting bench, picking up her saw once again and took another gem that needed to be cut. She reached across the table, picking up the magnifying headpiece and putting it on top of her head and using the new found sight to cut more intricate details into the raw gem.

"_**But I have to concentrate on my work, I carry my saw in one hand. The jeweling saw my mother bought for me, the more you sharpen it, the better it cuts."**_

The day had went on uneventful, Cera working on her final piece before taking her things and packing them away in her satchel. She sighed as she placed the strap over her shoulder and across her chest, looking up to the sky as it began to turn orange with the setting sun. It was time for her to make her way home, the way to her room within the shop. Okay, so it wasn't a long walk, it wasn't even a walk at all, rather a few steps back into the building. The owner had offered her the spare room to live in since she didn't really have a place to call her own.

"_**The city's the same as always, such a calm and peaceful life."**_

Before she was going to retire for the night though she wanted to make a quick stop to the auction house. Whatever wouldn't sell right from the shop, Cera would take to the auctions, putting them up for a cheaper price in order to get rid of them. As she headed down the sideways of the canal she turned into the Trade District. It was full of people, adventurers shouting out bids on finely crafted gear, regular citizens, doing their shopping before retiring for the evening.

Cera smiled, reaching into her bag and pulling out a few rings and bracelets made of a fine mineral. She handed them up to the auctioneer, stating her prices she wanted them up for and once the man nodded at her she turned, heading out of the auction house. She took in a deep breath of air, smiling at the sweet smell of spring air before something caught her eye. She lowered her head, looking to see Balverine walking along past the announcement board, a woman at his side, holding his hand.

"_**I saw him today, at the Trade District. Who is that girl next to you?"**_

Watching with narrowed eyes, Cera glared as he walked past her without so much as a glance. Her eyes turned past him to the woman he was with, young with what Cera could only tell was either dark blonde hair or a rust color. She wasn't quite sure, and she didn't really care. He seemed to fawn over her a lot, look at her with adoring eyes and kiss her cheek at times. Cera grit her teeth, growling under her breath before she blinked, noticing the woman was wearing a necklace. It was of a slender gold chain, leading down to a charm that held a beautiful ruby in it.

"_**With a red jeweled necklace suiting her well, you seem friendly with that beautiful woman."**_

She clutched her chest as she felt like her heart was ripping in two. They two of them stopped as they approached what Cera could only assume was friends of theirs. Deep blue eyes glared at the two, she watching as Balverine moved his arms to go about the woman's waist, holding her close to him. It finally got to the point where Cera couldn't take it anymore, she turning herself and quickly walking past them without so much of a glance. She stormed back to the jewelery shop, tears staining her cheeks.

"_**I couldn't stand that sight, so I turned and left that place."**_

Throwing the door of the jewelery shop open she used her sleeve to wipe tears away. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she threw her working supplies out of her bag. Golden chains, raw, uncut rubies, she threw them all onto a crafting bench before sitting down and dragging out the jeweler's saw from her bag. She began to work, cutting the rubies bit by bit, making sure to cut them finely and with accuracy to make sure they looked the same.

"_**I have to concentrate on my work, I carry my saw in one hand. I wet my cheeks with tears and craft the necklace in front of me."**_

The sun had set and now the streets were dark, Balverine smiling and giving the woman he was with earlier a light kiss on the lips. The two of them went their separate ways, the woman smiling as she headed to leave the city. One by one she walked past street lamps, the light illuminating her figure before she moved past them and down the street. There was the sound of what could have been dog nails clicking against the cobble stone, like an animal was following her. She quickly spun around, and yet there was nothing there.

She continued on her walk, almost to the gates now as the clicking of nails continued to follow her. She moved her steps faster and with more urgency. Again she whipped around, fire glowing in her palms as she meant to meet her follower, but again there was nothing there. Slowly the fire vanished from her hands and she turned to face ahead of her again only to be met with the vision of a beast. Glowing red eyes, sharp, canine like teeth. It was the last thing she saw before a large furry hand was slapped over her mouth for silence, she getting dragged behind one of the large statues. She squirmed, crying out from behind the hand that forced her silence.

The large beast smirked, drawing out a serrated blade and with quick accuracy brought it to the woman's throat. Her eyes widened, looking up at the horrible creature that held her. The beast watched as the woman's hands began to glow with fire once more, and before she had a chance to make use of it the blade was dragged along the flesh of her neck, slitting it open as blood poured from the open wound. Pulling the blade away the dying body was shoved away, sliding off the side of the bridge and down into the water below. With red eyes the beast watched the woman fall, and without a second glance it left, leaping up the statues and to the roofs of the city.

"_**The city seems to be uneasy today. Looks like there was a crime."**_

A crowd had gathered at the entrance to the city hall that morning as word has spread of a gruesome murder that had been committed the night before. A woman's body had been found floating in the water just below the bridge near the entrance to the city, her throat had been cut nearly half way through her neck. Almost beheaded, but left to suffer what little life she had left. The crowd was talking over each other, wondering what had happened, who had done it, and why. Cera sighed as she walked past the crowd. She didn't care much for stories of murder and the such.

"_**I saw him today in front of the bridge, who was that girl next to him?"**_

Cera had turned the corner to head towards the Dwarven District, only to stop at the sight of Balverine standing at the foot of the bridge. He looked extremely distraught, hands clenched tightly in to fists as he was fighting back tears. The girl that stood next to him frowned as she tried to comfort him, holding onto his arm while he muttered words of revenge and hatred under his breath. She looked beautiful, blonde hair which complimented her face and build.

"_**He looked depressed today, and next to him was that girl with the beautiful hair, comforting him."**_

Eyes narrowed, Cera watched as Balverine turned, hugging the girl in his arms while the girl in turn did the same, holding onto him and offering her comfort. She noticed something soon about the girl, within her ears were beautiful earrings, around the outside of the setting was diamonds shaped like petals, in the middle was a finely cut emerald. Cera had crafted those earrings herself, she remembered how proud she had been once she hand finished placing them together.

"_**Those green earrings look good on her. Ah, so that's the type of girl you like."**_

Cera observed them as the girl led him off, rubbing his back as she moved along with him over the bridge. She gave a heavy sigh Cera proceeded to follow after them but at a much greater distance. She was headed that way anyway, might as well take the same route since it was shorter. She found herself following them farther then she needed, watching them before Balverine stopped at the entrance to Old Town, giving the girl an affectionate kiss on the forehead before sending her on her way. As quite as a mouse the jewelcrafter watched, blue eyes narrowed on the girl as she waved and headed on her own. Once the girl was out of sight Cera simply turned, walking in the opposite direction as she held onto the leather strap which held her satchel at her side.

"_**But I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my saw with one hand. With red swollen eyes, I start fixing the earrings."**_

Night was soon upon the city once again. The girl from earlier was headed to the Cathedral District, carrying a bag in her arms as she moved. The bag was tied with a green ribbon, the ends of it tied to make a bow and keep the package neatly secured. It seemed as if she was carrying a present, most likely for the man she had been with earlier in the day. The girl was blissfully unaware of the sound of clicking behind her.

She stopped just at the docks where Stormwind Lake was next to the canals. Kneeling down she set the package on the dock, making sure the bow was tied enough to where it wouldn't slip off, while at the same time it wouldn't be tight enough to be unable to open. Once she was set she picked up the bag, holding it in her arms before she back into something large. She quickly turned around, staring up at red eyes that seemed to pierce fear into her soul.

Before she had time to react the large beast behind her was upon her. She was knocked to the street, package falling from her grasp and sliding down to the dock. She reached out for the package, looking up at the creature as it drew the serrated blade to her neck. Like before, the large furred hand moved over her mouth, silencing her cries for help just as quickly as they started. There wasn't wasted time with this one, the blade made a quick cut, gliding threw bone like it was butter and out the other side.

Like a broken doll the girl's body fell to the ground, clutched in the claws of the beast her head remained. The beast lifted the girl's head, claws tangled in the beautiful, bloody blonde hair. The other clawed hand tore at her ears, ripping out the emerald earrings from each of the ears. Pulling the jewelery from the flesh caused the artwork some damage which the beast didn't seem to care about. Tossing the girl's head near her body the beast gave a grunt, sniffing the earrings before leaping up and onto the roofs of the city, leaving the area behind.

"_**The city is growing restless. Looks like there was another crime."**_

Outcries of panic ran through the city as another murder had been discovered. The body of a girl no older then sixteen was found near the docks beside the Cathedral District. Unlike the last body, the head on this one was completely severed off, the ears looked as if they had been torn, ripped right from the head. Ceralena was on her way to deliver a package for a customer, her ears caught wind of the conversation. She simply shook her head, that was too bad for the poor girl.

"_**I saw him today in front of the tailoring shop. Who was that girl next to him?"**_

On her way to drop off the package, Cera came to a stop as she saw Balverine once again. He looked worse off today then he had the other day, but was forcing a good mood for the younger girl next to him. She looked around the age of twelve, dark hair tumbled down from her head, framing the face that wore glasses and was decorated with several freckles. She was rather tiny for her age, body slender compared to Balverine when she stood next to him.

"_**That girl that seemed too young, he bought a yellow hairpin for her."**_

The two stood in front of the tailoring shop, the place sold various kinds of outfits and dresses, and from time to time also had an offering of hair accessories for ladies. Cera had delivered these accessories before, and had even made them, especially the one that the young girl had picked out. It was a gorgeous golden hairpin, small chains hooked themselves to small poles that led up and out of the flower shaped hairpin, giving it an elegant look. Within the middle of the flower pin was a glistening yellow citrine.

"_**What do you think you're doing? You really are indiscriminate."**_

Cera stared in awe as she watched him place the pin in the young girl's hair. The girl looked up at him, smiling brightly as she reached up and felt the pin, making sure it was in tight. Cera glared with anger, fury building up inside her as she watched him walk away with her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the girl was young enough to be his little sister and he were was, lavishing her with expensive gifts. She brought her hands into dig into the sides of the box she carried, she stomping off to complete her work in delivering the order to it's customer.

"_**But I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my saw in one hand. That's strange, was my jeweling saw this color? I work hard again today."**_

Days passed as things seemed quiet. However news traveled quickly of a missing person. It was a young girl, dark hair and glasses with freckles that decorated her cheeks. She was last seen wearing a beautiful golden hairpin, much like the one that was bought from the tailoring shop the other day. As always the more dire news seemed to bypass Cera, she no longer working in the front of the shop but rather in the back. She had been crafting some kind of amazing jewelery, none of which anyone could figure out what it was.

Pulling the magnifying lens off of her head she smiled in satisfaction, holding up a newly cleaned and repaired golden hairpin. The gem in the center glimmered with pleasant beauty the gold was polished to look as if it was just cut that day.

"_**I've finally finished my work. If you're not going to come to me, then I'll come to meet you."**_

With the final touches placed on each piece of jewelery, Cera smiled. She stood and began to adorn the pieces of her work.

"_**Red necklace."**_

Pulling the golden chain over her head, she placed the necklace on. She lifted up the charm, a beautiful ruby that gleamed in the moonlight.

"_**Green earrings."**_

With careful precision Cera held the emerald flowered earrings between her fingers placing them carefully in the holes in her ears.

"_**Yellow hairpin I put in my hair."**_

Last but not least she pulled a little of her hair back behind her ear, taking the golden hairpin and placing it in her hair. She stood, wearing a beautiful gown that had colors of each of the things she was wearing. A red gown with a green sash around the waist, a large bow tied in the back. She exited the shop, heading down the canals, in search of Balverine.

"_**I've become the type of girl you like."**_

She found him on the bridge between the Trade District canals and the Cathedral District. He was leaned over the railing, emotions blank as he stared into the water below. His head lifted at the sound of someone approaching, the sound of clicking heard. He turned himself, looking at the figure that stood before him. It was Ceralena, a smile on her face as she held her hands in front of her, together in her lap. She smiled as she opened her mouth, speaking words with a kind and gentle voice:

"_**How is it, aren't I beautiful?"**_

Cera sighed as she walked the streets the next day, holding a large box of orders in her arms as she made her way to the jewelery shop.

"_**Today the city is chaotic. Now a man has been killed."**_

The news of a man that had been killed the night before was quick to travel just as the other killings had been. The body of the man named Balverine Carrick had been found along with the body of his younger sister, Zoe Carrick. While the man's body was found completely mauled almost beyond recognition, the younger girl's scalp was removed along with a cut to the throat.

"_**An entire family of four has been killed by someone."**_

With deeper investigation along with clues from people that knew him, the city came to find that each victim of the murders had been tied together. The first victim had been the wife of Balverine, Calantha Carrick, the second, his eldest sister Emily.

"_**Besides that, he was acting so awful. 'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you.' He says. It was like he was talking to a stranger."**_

The thoughts of the night before still hung fresh in Cera's memory. She had gotten all dressed up for him, had worn such beautiful trinkets for him, and he didn't even know who she was. She sighed as her head lowered, letting her hands fall to her sides as he had said those words. Then it was like everything had flowed out of her at once. Her body began to shape, change, grow larger until she resembled that of a horrific beast. Fur covered her body from head to toe, her body had turned into a canine monster, a vision of nightmare, a hulking, powerful worgen.

"_**But I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my saw in one hand."**_

Even with the city in a hype, Cera continued her work, moving goods to their customers before returning to the shop with the payments the customers gave. She entered the shop and returned to her place behind the crafting bench. Off to the side, thrown on the table were three objects, a golden necklace with a ruby charm, a pair of emerald flower earrings, and a golden hairpin with a citrine gem the centerpiece of the flower. They were tossed to the side, left undesired and never to be worn again.

Cera took out her working tools, the jeweler's saw which had been stained red continued it's job, accurately cutting away the raw gems into beautiful shapes.

"_**The saw that is now painted red. The more you sharpen it, the better it cuts."**_


End file.
